Miradas
by wall-e17
Summary: One-shot escrito para el "OctuBert" 2019... Las miradas siempre esconden más de lo que aparentan... Esperando sea de su agrado.


**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Miradas**_

-¿Ya lo viste?... -preguntó en susurro la dama joven de cabello largo color negro a su amiga.

-¿A quién?... -cuestionó Candy distraída mientras ojeaba uno de los tantos libros que utilizaba en sus prácticas de enfermería. Al día siguiente tenía una prueba en el área de pedríatia y esa era su entrada a una vacante disponible dentro del hospital "Santa Juana" que estaba otorgando vacantes de trabajo a jóvenes señoritas muy talentosas.

-¡¿Cómo diablos que a quien Candy!?... -dijo descorcertada Annie acercando su rostro al de ella y frunciéndo el entrecejo -. A Albert -mecionó entre los dientes lo lógico apuntando con ojos casi nada disimulados hacia la dirección del aluído.

-Ah... -dijo únicamente la muchacha sin ninguna emoción en su voz y sin verla -. Sabes que días pasa el señor que vende chocolates por el apartamento -preguntó cambiando de pronto el rumbo del enfoque, viéndola estusiasmada y muy interesada en la respuesta.

-No sé -respondió su amiga con fastidio ya que no estaba para nada interésada en ese tema. Al ver la mirada enfuruñada de Candy añadió -creo que los lunes.

-Tal vez tenga que ir comprarlos a otro lugar hoy... -murmuró pensativa. Si eran los lunes que pasaba el vendedor no le iba a dar tiempo de hacer lo que quería entregarle el sábado...

-¡Oh... no puede ser Candy! -dijo de pronto Annie emociona sacudiendo el hombro de Candy para llamar la atención. Ésta a su vez volvió su vista a ella, compuso una mueca interrogatoria alzando las cejas para luego preguntar:

-¿Qué Annie?

-Es Albert... -contestó aún comocionada en voz baja -esta mirado hacia acá, ¡Te esta mirando Candy! -continuó en apenas unos susurros contenidos y ahogados colocando una de sus manos en su boca la cual escondía una gran sonrisa -. Vez, te dije que últimamente te estaba mirando mucho.

Candy dirigió su mirada con pesadez hacia el joven que estaba parado en una de las esquinas del lugar y evidentemebte sí, la estaba mirando:

-No, no lo creo -dijo a Annie mientras estiraba sus labios en lo que se podía decir que era una sonrisa -seguramente hubo algo que llamó su atención de la calle -anunció encogiéndose de hombros sin importancia alguna y regresando su vista al libro para sumergirse de nuevo en el.

Annie dejó caer la mandibula a causa de la impresión, ¿tenía que tratarse de un chiste? Pensó sin dar crédito a lo que la joven rubia acacaba de decirle. Distraidamente fijó su vista a travéz del cristal que tenían a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban y observó sin prestarle basta atención a una chica muy bonita al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Es que acaso no se daba cuenta!"

William Albert Ardley, el muchacho más atractivo de toda la universidad, quien se encontraba en su último año de estudios en la carrera de derecho y administración, y por si fuera poco; hijo de una de las familias más adineradas del estado, siendo dueños de una de las empresas más grandes del país estaba viéndola fijamente, queriendo tener un tipo de contacto visual con ella, ¡y sólo con ella! Pero visto lo visto simplemente a "ella" no le importaba.

"¡No le importaba!"

-¡Cielos, Candy! ¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa!... -reclamó Annie. No iba a dejar que la atolondrada de su amiga pasara por alto la mirada de un hombre tan guapo como la del muchacho rubio de la esquina -. Estamos hablando de Ardley, ¿dha?... -soltó como si no existiera ciencia en ello. Candy iba abrir la boca, sin embargo la chica no dió tregua y prosiguió -. Hablamos del muchacho que te gusta desde hace un mes o más bien desde principios de este año que entramos a la universidad y ahora que te mira me dices que no es a ti a la que te mira... ¡Qué no es a ti! ¡puedes explicarme!

-Yo nunca dije que me gustara -le contradijo la muchacha levantado un dedo y provoncando con ello aún más el rostro ya errebolado de enojo a su amiga.

-Pero babeabas por él -la acusó.

-Si, tal vez, ¡Demonios, Annie! ¡quién no lo haría siendo una mujer joven con ojos bien abiertos!-contestó la verdad sin temor alguno y sin quitar la vista del libro. Escuchó un murmuro nada simpático por lo bajo de parte de su compañera -. ¡Por favor, Annie! hasta tú lo hiciste cuando lo viste por vez primera, los comentarios que hacias de él, de lo mucho que te hubiera encantado ser su novia y algo más... -señaló viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si, pero lo mío es distinto -habló rápidamente un tanto sonrojada e intentando esquivar el comentario -. Primero no conocía a su sobrino Archie y segundo jamás me miro de esa manera como acaba de hacerlo contigo.

-¿Y cual fué? -preguntó desinteresada regresando otra vez la vista al libro.

-¡Es que no te fijaste bien! Parecía que ya te comía con los ojos -Annie volvió su vista hacia Albert y éste a su vez rápidamente intentó mirar hacia otro punto, sonrió triunfante -. Sigue viendote, pero con más disimulo. Mira otra vez -le indicó tomandole el hombro.

Más que una sugerencia parecia una orden.

-Candy... -mencionó de nuevo Annie impaciente y con ojos de suplica. Ya habían pasado alrededor de diez segundos y la chica nada que hacía caso.

Candy entornó los ojos en señal de irritación. Hacía dos horas que se encontraban en la cafeteria, una que ella visitaba con frecuencia por el ambiente acojedor y tranquilo que siempre reinaba en el lugar, pero que en este caso no era así. Y es que tuvo que hacer una exepción ya que Annie se le había pegado como lapa y no le quedó de otra que llevarla de compañia. Sin embargo se estaba empezando arrenpentir de manera seria porque su amiga no paraba de hablar sobre el "dichoso joven" de la esquina...

"Si supiera..."

Se dijo imaginandose la cara de Annie. No quiso reirse, pero moriría de risa cuando se enterara.

Escuchó el carraspero provinente de la garganta de su amiga y recordó la petición de la chica. Por lo qué, elevando los hombros mientras suspiraba en una mueca de verdadero hastio, llevó su mirada otra vez, al chico de la esquina.

En William Albert Ardley.

Sonrió de forma maliciosiosa. Annie se encontraba registrando o quizás buscando algo en su bolsón:

-Ves, estoy segura que de haber hecho una apuesta contigo seguro gano -mencionó con autosuficiéncia a lo que Annie levantó su rostro rápido -. Te dije que no era a mí -anunció señalandole con la mirada en dirección al joven.

-¡Pero estoy segura que era tí a la que estaba viendo!... -aseguró el doble de convencida de sus palabras sin dar ahora crédito a lo que ahora sus ojos veían.

El tal Ardley se encontraba ahora hablando muy amenadamente con la chica que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Sin duda era muy hermosa con su cuerpo esbelto y su largo cabello rubio odulado llegandole a la cintura. El rostro no podía verlo porque le daba la espalda a ellas, pero seguro debía tener una cara ángel. Bueno más que la de Candy no podría tenerlo, auque si ese fuera el caso, ella misma se encargaría de quitarsela. Se dijo para sus adentros una molesta Annie que ya no sabía que pensar. Juraba que era a Candy a la que miraba con ojos de águila, no obstante sus creencias se vinierón cuesta abajo cuando el mentado Ardley abrazó de manera efusiva a la joven con una enorme sonrisa mientras la "cara ángel" enroscaba sus laguruchos brazos para colgarse de su cuello muy entusiasmada para después depositar un beso de por más coqueto en la mejilla del muchacho. Un beso que más bien le supó a naúceas, asco y retorcijones, pero de rabia.

A no, eso si que no. Su Candy no era plato de segunda mesa, y menos para un pica flor.

-Esta bien... Pueda ser que no era totalmente a tí a la que miraba -convino aturdida Annie observando absorta todavía a la pareja. Volvió su rostro a Candy y dijo de forma convicente -. Pero esto lo averiguaremos. Y tu Candy... -bajó con un dedo el libro de su amiga para verle el rostro -vendrás conmigo en la tarde, irémos de compras y al salón belleza -sonrió ampliamente como si aquello fuera a ser una gran hazaña -ya veremos si este mismo Ardley no es el mismo que babeaba por tí hace ratitos...

-Uy... Estoy segura que si Annie -dijo Candy sarcásticamente a punto de reír por las ocurrencias ya disparatadas de su amiga -. Sabes que Annie, es obvio que aquí contigo no podré estudiar nada -cerró su libro provocando un sonido en seco, lo metió al bolsón junto a otros cuadernos y lápiceros que tenía sobre la mesa, y luego se pusó en pié.

-¿No pensaras irte ahora?... -Annie agrandó los ojos -. Habló en serio Candy, irémos a esos lugares por cambio de look...

-No, no creo que haga falta. Según escuché hace unos días parece que ya tiene una novia, hum... -se encogió de hombros -y he aquí la respuesta. Además no es para tanto Annie tengo que ver a alguien y si no me apuro en vano será que te haya soportado.

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó la chica de cabellera negra ahora si, alterada y sin saber que decir -¿él una novia?... ¡Imposible! Archie me lo hubiera dicho y tú... ¡tu ver a alguien!... -balbuceó cada frase impactada.

-Supongo que no es necesario avisarle a medio mundo con quien tienes una relación sentimental -respondió ella sin alterarse y aclarando posiblemente algo que no debía ser cosa del otro mundo -. Y si, tengo que ver a alguien...

-¿A quién?... ¿A Terry?... -indagó picada por la curiosidad escepticamente. Terry era un muchacho que hacìa unos meses andaba detrás de los huesos de Candy.

-¡Diablos, Annie! Eso no tienes porque saberlo, es un amigo y ya. Adios, nos vemos más tarde en el apartamento -se despidió dandole un beso rápido en la mejilla y con una sonrisa inocente. Annie nunca cambiaría.

-Pero... -balbuceó por segunda vez la joven. Sólo la dejo vestida y alborotada.

Más alborotada que vestida...

Candy pasó a un lado de la pareja rubia sin alguna reacción en especial y salió de la cafetería. Anduvó hasta llegar al súpermercado y comprar varias cosas que necesitaría: leche, fresas, harina, polvo para hornear y otras más para preparar un pastel o algo parecido a un pastel. Salió del sitio y luego caminó unas calles más abajo, en dirección a su apartamento compartido con Annie. Antes de llegar dobló una esquina para ir a un local y pasar a comprar de una vez unos chocolates. Estos no tenían el mismo paladar como los que vendía el señor, pero eran de mejor sabor que otros. Hecho esto, se encamino ahora sí, al departamento.

Mientras iba caminando pensó William Ardley. La mera verdad es que era un muchacho muy atractivo, correcto, simpatico y buen estudiante. Tenía que admitir que si le hubo atraído desde un principio. Jamás se le había escuchado de alguna novia hasta ahora... Quizás eso si que era una trizte noticia para varias aspirantes...

De pronto pasó de haber estado caminando pensativa en la acera de la calle a ser jalada por unos brazos hacía un tipo callejón que se encerraba entre unas paredes angostas. Ni tiempo le dió a reaccionar cuando sintió el beso voraz y hambriento de unos labios masculinos sobre los suyos. El joven no dió lugar a nada por parte de la chica y enganchando aún más uno de sus brazo alredor de la cintura de ella la acercó hacía sí mientras la topaba contra la pared y seguía besandola. A medida que pasaba el beso, este a su vez iba disminuyendo de presión; de voraz pasó a ser sensual y de sensual a tierno, siempre degustando complacido y encantado en cada flexión de labios el sabor y aliento de ella hasta colocar finalmente ambas manos en las mejillas de ella al tanto las acariciaba con los pulgares.

-Perdóna... -dijo él entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento y abrumado de su propia conducta arrebatatadora -pero sentía que si no te besaba ahora mismo me volvería loco... -confesó con voz profunda, pero dulce, viéndola y soriendo ante la verdad de sus palabras. No bromeaba.

-¿Así?... -preguntó Candy sonriendo aún abrumada y con los ojos brillosos que indicaba que estaba más que satisfecha por ese beso. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero poco le importaba -. No lo parecias en la cafetería.

-Cariño eso era porque no despejabas tus ojos del libro -le contestó tiernamente sabiendo de sobra que ella si que se había dado cuenta de su mirada -. Te juró Candice White que si hubiese pasado un minuto más y de no haber sido por Rosmary habría tirado todo esto por la borda sin importarme ya nada. Me habría acercado a tu mesa a reclamar tus labios delante Annie -anunció seguro de lo posible.

-¿Y crees así de fácil que me habria dejado? -preguntò nuevamente Candy alzando más la barbilla en un gesto retador, pero que sus ojos juguetones dalataban -. Además hubieras perdido amor.

Albert sonrió ante la reacción de ella. Acercó otra vez su rostro al de ella, pero en vez de llevar sus labios hacia la boca los llevó al oído:

-Eres mi novia Candy... De hecho lo eres desde hace unos tres meses y eso me da el derecho de acercame delante de quien sea a besarte, pero si me contengo es porque la idea me sigue pareciendo fascinante -susurró con voz ronca, acariciando cada palabra para luego volver a tomar posesión de la boca de la chica y besarla con renovada necesidad de saciarse de todo lo que pudiera darle la boca de ella.

Candy sintió las piernas fallarle. Los besos de Albert o mejor dicho todo él siempre la avivaban, deslocaban y derretian por completo sin tener cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que salgamos... Esto no es correcto... Alguien nos puede ver y no me gustaría que hablaran mal de ti por culpa mía... ¿A dónde ibas? -preguntó Albert deteniendo el beso mientras alejaba su rostro y le acariciaba con el dedo indíce las pecas del puente de la nariz.

-A mi departamento a estudiar un rato y después a la cita que acordamos Bert... -respondió ella suspirando por los besos y recolocandole cariñosamente hacia un lado los cabellos rubios rebeldes que siempre se le venían al frente.

-Bien, que te parece si adelantamos la cita. Vamos igual a la cabaña, te ayudo a estudiar más noche te invitó a cenar y te encamino de regreso hasta tu departameno.

-Hecho -dijo ella más que convencida de que lo que menos harían era estudiar, pero como quería pasar más tiempo a su lado no importaba se dijo de manera soñadora. Suerte que había estudiado todo lo que pudo la noche pasada.

Albert asomó la cabeza, para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie. Al no ver a ninguna persona salierón riendo y corriendo del callejón con Candy tomados de la manos como si fueran dos furtivos unas cuadras hacía arriba porque fué ahí donde el joven había dejado estacionado el carro.

-¿Crees que Annie haya sospechado algo?... -indagó Albert, una vez estando en el carro y girando la llave para prender el motor. No había pasado desapercibido para él la actitud escéptica de la novia de su sobrino y mejor amiga de su novia.

-Tal vez... Quizá ahora lo investigue, pero si nos descubre ten pon seguro que lo sabra toda la universidad en menos de lo que canta un gallo -respondió ella recordando el rostro alterado de su amiga -¡Ah! Y tal vez tu hermana deba cuidarse, no estaba para nada contenta cuando vió como te abrazabas con ella -le guiñó un ojo y Albert rió.

-Archie también empieza a investigar. Puedes creerlo, en varias ocasiones me he visto en tener que salir a escondidas de mi propia casa para no ser descubierto -agregó Albert sonriendo travieso al recordar los interrigatorios casi obligatorios y sofocantes a los que era sometido por su sobrino para saber el nombre de la "susodicha novia".

Ambos rierón de buena gana. Habían acordado mantener su noviazgo en secreto por mera curiosidad de experimentar que era estar con alguien a escondidas. Al principio quedarón en que sólo sería durante un mes, no obstante después les pareció fascinante y hasta divertida la idea de tener algo en donde nadie más que ellos se inmiscuyera en su relación. Llegarón al punto de hacer una apuesta en donde perderia el primero de los dos que delatara se relación como pareja frente al publico. El escarmiento no sabian con exactitud cual sería, pero debía ser serio... Claro qué, no podía ser siempre. Además de los entrometidos de Annie y Archie, los padres tanto los de él como los de ella querian conocer a su pareja y sólo Dios sabía durante cuanto tiempo Rosmary guardaría el secreto. Albert no tenía previsto que apareciese en la cafetería porque su hermana tenía la actitud de toda una hermana mayor. Preguntar hasta saber cual era el secreto. Y estaba más que felíz por él, no diría nada o eso intentaría...

Mientras tanto estarían así, sólo lanzandose miradas furtivas y llenas de sentimiento delante de todos, para ver quien perdía primero. No obstante, esas miradas lo significarían todo para ellos en la intimidad.

Candy miró de soyolaso a Albert o Bert como él le había confiado que lo llamara. Iba cantando con esa voz honda y viril que a ella tanto la extasiaba. El joven volteó verla amoroso, tomó la mano de ella para llevarsela a los labiosy besarle el dorso con delicadeza. Entrelazó sus dedos mientras continuaba cantando.

William Ardley, era una persona, pero Albert era aquel que a pesar de tener dinero era simple, dulce y carismático.

Era simplemente inefable... No recordaba como habia empezado todo, sólo sabia que había comenzado con una mirada en aquella tarde que se toparón por accidente en la cafetería, el lugar preferido de ambos.

Una mirada efímera bastó para que ambos quedaran atrapados en el famoso estado de: "Limerencia" * De donde esperaban no salir nunca...

**_Fin..._**

* * *

_Notas extras..._

_*Limerencia: Estado metal involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra._

* * *

_¡Hola Chicas! _

_Bien, este es un oneshot que quise escribir en honor a una actividad que se está llevando a cabo llamado "OctuBert" Hoy precisamente es el día dedicado a: "Miradas/ Mirada" Razón por la cual esta chiqui historia lleva el mismo nombre... Triztemente sólo esto se me ocurrio 8(:::... Pero espero poder participar más el otro año jijiji... _

_Espero les haya gustado. Queda a su imaginación que hacen en la cabaña, pero advierto que mi Albert es todo un caballero jaja... Pueden visitar la página de "OctuBert" en facebook en donde encontrarán más trabajos de otras chicas súper talentosas en honor a este mes o bien unirse a animarlas ya que esta por acabar._

_Un abrazo, de antemano gracias por tu apoyo al leer o si dejas comentario. _

_Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo._

_Valery 8)_

_PD... No se alteren, en estos días actualizo "Caída libre" Sólo faltan unos detalles ;) _


End file.
